migliafandomcom-20200216-history
Races/Species
Sentients: Orc: The orcs can hardly even be considered a sentient race. They are near imcapable of complex thought and emotion, solely relying on their undisputed superior raw physical strength to gain power. A few basic societies have formed in Eastmere, claiming all of Oblivia and taking claim also in a few multi-cultural Human/orc towns in Dirk. While tensions are high along the border, and war between orcs and humans seems inevitable,one of the royal orc chieftans, Yar-Mergigoth, has declared a cease-fire with the humans native to Mig and Prybarrow while his civilization hopefully has time to develop. The orc civilization is as primitive as it gets; the strongest male ruling over all others of a pack, men hunt for food,build and fight while women gather berries, cook meals and service their husbands. Agassi: A race of Satyr native to Paegia that have been hunted to the brink of extinction by the Paegian empire. The Agassian empire once ruled most of Paegia. While they aren't known for their technology or complex societies they get by with their tremendous devotion and work effort. The Agassi are highly spiritual in nature, and are among the few believers in Sol, the sun god. Sampras : Little is known about the Sampras as their society is formed deep beneath the ocean, and they isolate their secrets and culture from the surface world. An underwater race of reptile, what they lack for in size they make up for in their tremendous speed and capacity to analyze their surroundings. While stench is considered highly attractive in their societies, it is often a disadvantage as it it will give away the individuals location, and make cooperation with other races near impossible. [http://miglia.wikia.com/wiki/Human Human/Mig]: The Mig, Modern humans (Homo sapiens or Homo sapiens-sapiens) are the only extant members of the hominini clade, a branch of Mig characterized by erect posture and bipedal locomotion; manual dexterity and increased tool use; and a general trend toward larger, more complex brains and societies. Humans have a great capacity to think about an extraordinary range of concrete and abstract topics in detail but are at a disadvantage due to their soft flesh and easily destroyed vital organs. Much of Miglia owes it's heritage and culture to the humans who were the first to explore and map all of Miglia, though many of the other sentient races views them as a lower life form. Rathmen: 'Also known as the Paegia, A sentient race of human-like beings with skin made of wood, and thick flavorful syrup blood, native to The Heart of Paegia and The Rathmapolis Isles. [[Rathmen|'Sterile Rathmen]] : The Sterile Rathman are simply Rathman who have achieved true individualism by mutilating their reproductive organs which severs the telepathic connection that links all Rathman and keeps the Paegian empire strong. With their strong bonds broken,The Sterile Rathman become little more than emotionless humans with skin of wood. Xuag: Found mostly in Lurch and Bich, though there is no concrete evidence to support this, the Xuag is thought to be a significant linkae between humans and Sampras. While they share the similar skin pigmentation and muscle texture of the Sampras, the smell seems to be totally absent within the Xuag, save for a few rare cases. They have developed a great deal of modern technology and unfathomable works of architecture similar to that of the humans, while also bearing a number of similarities in not only height, body orientation and musculo-skeletal system, but also socio-cultural behaviors as well. The Xuag were predicted to be the first race to develop maritime cities and naval empires. Origination in Lurch, the early Xuag made an expedition to Bich, an unpopulated island, and transformed it into the popular vacation spot that it is today.